ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault on Soul Society
Assault on Soul Society was a minor battle between the Galaxy Heroes and the Galaxy Villains outside of the Soul Society. This Battle Occurs in Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night IV: At Universe's End. Story Villains Arrival on Soul Society When five of Battleships returned from Realm of Darkness, they lacked of water and other supplies. So, they found an island to gather supplies from, and prepared to send a landing party there. After Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa argued about who should go to the city and who should stay with the Fleet, William Turner suggested that they should both go ashore and temporarily leave the ship in his command. And so, Sora, Leonidas, Jack, Barbossa and some of the crew of the Heroes came on Soul Society. There, they came upon the Fortress Walls to welcomes Soul Commander Ichigo. While the world party restocked, They Found a Boobytrap. After Pintel stated that it was someone he knew from Unversed Headquarters, the crew was alerted by Ragetti that Yoketron's Decepticon flagship arrived. Then the Decepticon Soldiers, led by a Decepticon Air Warrior, suddenly captured Sora, Emil, Sparrow, Barbossa and their fellow crewmen while the crew of the Decepticon Warship boarded the Black Pearl, Titanic, and Some Fleet. There, Will Turner's betrayal was revealed to his crewmates. After realizing that his rescue was a bantha fodder, Jack questions if anyone came to save him just because they missed him. All Heroic Characters raised their hands. Soon afterwards, the Corruptor, captained by Lord Beckett, appeared. Jack Sparrow was taken aboard to the Evil flagship while the rest of Jack and Barbossa's crew remained aboard the Black Pearl to be taken as prisoners. Negotiations with Yoketron A company of Decepticon soldiers led by Captain Firmus Piett came aboard the Black Pearl, much to the dismay of Yoketron, who expected the ship for himself. Nevertheless, Firmus Piett told him that since the RMS Titanic was the only ship matching the SS Evil Destiny, the Company would keep it. Angry about his betrayal, Yoketron made a deal with Hector Barbossa, who made him believe that Elizabeth Swann was in fact Calypso. Yoketron accepted the deal and returned to the Starship together with Elizabeth and Tai Huang, but he left a great number of his men aboard the Ship so that they could support the Fleet's Crew. Negotiations with Decepticons At the same time Jack Sparrow, Sora and Ichigo was taken into Lord Cutler Beckett's quarters in the Corruptor. Then, Sparrow made his own deal with Beckett: He agreed to deliver him the Heroes and lead Tripod Leader to the Unicron Singularity, in exchange for his personal freedom and his debt to Evil Characters finally settled. But Beckett pointed out that he has this wonderful compass, which could point to whatever he wants and questions Jack's plan. Jack then says that the Galactic Senate isn't what Beckett wants most, it's Jack Sparrow, himself, dead. At that moment, Beckett pulled out his Keyblade, pointing out that if he kill Sparrow, he could be able to use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove on his own. Then, Sparrow points out the flaw in Beckett's evil plot: If he was killed, then he would find Coruscant impregnable, wishing that he hadn't killed Sparrow in the first place. Then, Beckett agreed to let Sparrow, Ichigo, and Sora live, as long as he keeps his end of the bargain. Assault When Ichigo, Sora, Sari Sumdac, Sparrow and Beckett were about to sign their deal with a handshake, Fortress Maximus and Omega Supreme suddenly started firing her guns at the Corruptor and began to Blast away, startling the seven. The heroes, with weapons once again in their possession defeated all of the Decepticon Warriors still on the Pearl, except for Piett who jumped over board after a duel with Mr. Krabs, and eventually returned to the Corruptor. Sora meanwhile, shook Beckett's hand with a "done", then hurried past the shooting aliens and enemies up to the wheel of the Corruptor, where he rigged a cannon to fire him via a rope back to the Pearl. After returning to the Black Pearl, and the fleet, through the nearly impossible escape, Jack bragged "And that was without a single drop of energy", which irritated Barbossa. And then he immediately ordered the others to send Will Turner to the city. Aftermath Jack, Barbossa and the crew of the Pearl hurried to leave the area. Commander Tripod Zarak, Kruge, Bashar, and Beckett immediately ordered Dark Oak to signal the SS Evil Destiny to go after the Empress, while they would follow the battleship. However, the Cruiser was unable to pursuit the Heroic fleet as the main mast, damaged by Sora during his escape, collapsed. Days later, Will Turner used the remaining Boxes for sending information to Tripod Leader: He tied them to Barrels and threw them over board, creating a breadcrumb trail, so that the evil fleet could follow her. He was later caught by Ironhide, and then thrown overboard so he could lead them personally with his compass. This was all part of Sora's plan to destroy Unicron, by lighting our darkest hour. Information Locations *Soul Society Result *Sora Approaches the Soul Society and Welcomes Ichigo *The Villain's Fleet approaches and arrest the heroes *End of Negotiations with Yoketron and Beckett *Shinn Rescues Ichigo and Leaves the Soul Society Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe **Wreckers *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Evil Sorveignity *Evil Human Organizations Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *Commander Xenonair *Rau Le Creuset *Galvatron Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Jetfire *Ultra Magnus *Tuxedo Mask *Ichigo *Skids and Mudflap The Heroic alliance of Universe *Vakama *Takanuva *Chirox *Vorox Sand *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Timmy Turner *Galtar Wreckers *Impactor *Springer *Broadside *Sandstorm *Whirl *Rotorstorm Heroine Alliance *Arcee *Elita-1 *Chromia Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Derek Venturi *Sargent Epps *Hardcore Eddie *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *Zack and Cody *Brian Riley Evil Armies and Teams *Imperial Captain Firmus Piett *Dark Oak *Black Narcissus *Pale Bay Leaf *Orochimaru *Grimmjow *General Grievous World of Dark Alliance *Commander Sark *Scorponok *Romulan Captain Nero *Klingon Captain Kruge *Dr. M *Clockwerk *Sir Raleigh *Muggshot *Mz Ruby *The Panda King *Zabrak Sith Lord Darth Maul *Sith Lord Darth Bane Evil Human Society *Bashar al-Assad *Dylan Gould *Kim Jong-il Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autobot Vanguards *1,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Commandos *1,000,000,000 Autobot Artillery Specialists *2,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Soldiers *3,000,000 Autobot Omega Sentinels Heroic Military Infantry *300,000 Army Rangers *300,000 NEST Soldiers *300,000 NEST Vanguards Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Air Enforcers *1,000,000,000 Air Fighters *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Defenders *1,000,000,000 Heavy Soldiers *300,000 Dark Omega Sentinels Heartless *500 Shadows *10 Darksides *50 Strato Armors *30 Grand Ghosts *30 Mech Spiders *50 Warvessels *20 Orbital Destroyers Nobodies *300 Dusks *5 Ultra-Mecha Dragoons *20 Berserkers Unversed *20 Red Hot-Chilis *20 Blue Sea Salts *20 Yellow Mustards *15 Alien Unverses *15 Galaxy Armors Metarex Infantry *100 Metarex Carriers *100 Metarex Soldiers *100 Armored Metarex Warriors Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora 2.jpg|Heroic Supreme Leader Sora Sailor Moon 3.jpg|Female Commander Sailor Moon File:Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Autobot Hot Shot Heroic Armies and Teams Jetfire.jpg|Army Commander Jetfire Miroku-void.jpg|Miroku 337px-Inuyash-Sango 1024.jpg|Sango Kohaku.jpg|Kohaku Ichigo.jpg|Soul Commander Ichigo TFA-DecepticonAir-SariHands.jpg|Sari Sumdac PlanetMicro Greatshot robotmode.jpg|Warrior Greatshot 300px-G1CosmosColorModel.jpg|Space Forcer Cosmos File:350px-MTMTEPowerglide.jpg|Air Warrior Powerglide KH2Squall.jpg|Leon Squall KH-BBS Zack Fair.jpg|Swordsman Zack Fair CloudKH2LowerBoxbetterquality.png|Cloud Tifa.jpg|Autobot Tifa Autobot Alliance of Universe File:200px-Toa Vakama Hordika.jpg|General Vakama Chirox.jpg|Chirox File:Takanuva.jpg|Alliance Emissary Takanuva 249px-SpongeBob SquarePants svg.png|SpongeBob SquarePants 309px-Patrick Star svg.png|Patrick Star 23mr krabs.jpg|Master Mr. Krabs Calamaro.gif|Squidward 290px-Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks File:Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner File:Cosmo.png|Fairy Soldier Cosmo File:Wanda.png|Fairy Master Wanda File:Jimmy&Goddard.png|Jimmy Neutron and Goddard 054-Pyrithion.jpg|Pyrithion File:Captain America.jpg|Captain America File:Batman-02.jpg|Dark Knight Batman 796881-8189944-gal 002.jpg|Alliance Swordsman Galtar Wreckers Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Wrecker Commander Impactor DW Countdown to Extinction Springer.jpg|Wrecker Warrior Springer 412px-DW G1Broadside.jpg|Broadsider SandstormAutobot1.jpg|Sandstorm Autobot Drone Units File:Scattorshot.jpg|Autobot Vanguards File:250px-WFC Autobot Heavy Soldier.jpg|Autobot Heavy Soldiers File:Rodimus Prime.jpg|Autobot Heavy Commandos Heroic Humans Heroic Military Units Evil Commanders Sshot-arm-513-galvacape.jpg|Galvatron Evil Armies and Teams STH Cast SEGA DarkOak-1-.jpg|Metarex Leader Dark Oak Orochimaru.jpg|Orochimaru 755px-Piett.jpg|Imperial Captain Firmus Piett 304px-Grievoushead.jpg|General Grievous The World of Dark Alliance File:Sephiroth Render (Idle) KHII.png|Sephiroth File:250px-Scorponok-Annual.jpg|Scorponok 449px-DarthMaul-SWI122.jpg|Zabrak Sith Lord Darth Maul 279723-mzruby1 large.jpg|Voodoo Priestess Mz. Ruby Decepticon University and Forces of Evil File:300px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Scourge Primax Cutler Beckett.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett Evil Humans 361px-Bashar al-Assad (cropped).jpg|Evil Human Commander Bashar al-Assad Ap osama bin laden 2 ll 110502 wg.jpg|Evil Al-Qaeda Terrorist Mastermind Osama Bin-Laden Dotm-dylan-film-1.jpg|Dylan Gould Enemies Heartless Pureblood Heartless Fire Darkball.png|Darkball Fire Darkside.png|Fire Follower Emblem Heartless File:Strato Armor.png|Strato Armor File:Grand Ghost render.png|Grand Ghost File:Warship.jpg|Warship Battleship (Final Mix).png|Warvessel File:RoboHeartless-1.png|Mecha Spider Nobodies Unversed Metarex Units Metarex Trooper.jpg|Metarex Troopers Metarex Carrer.jpg|Metarex Carriers Armored Metarex Warrior.jpg|Armored Metarex Warriors Decepticon Drone Units JetSniper-render.png|Decepticon Jet Snipers 250px-WFC Decepticon Heavy Soldier.jpg|Decepticon Heavy Soldiers WFCDS Decepticon defender.jpg|Decepticon Defenders Minions Quotes Trivia Category:Events Category:Battle Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Bleach